


runaways group chat (or, the simultaneously best and worst idea that molly has ever had)

by Blue_Rive



Category: Runaways (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Everyone Is Gay, Gen, Humor, I haven't seen the show, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, This is not a shippy fic, chase stein deserves the world, chat fic, except for chase but he's very sorry, not in a big way tho! just everything's already happened, set after 'you can't hide', so it won't make sense if you haven't read the newest run, the deanoru is also background, the gert/victor is vv background
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Rive/pseuds/Blue_Rive
Summary: group chat fic, bc i'm original
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone, Gertrude Yorkes/Victor Mancha, Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru, Molly Hayes | Molly Hernandez & Alex Wilder
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first group chat fic i've ever written! hope it's mildly not terrible

[Molly Hayes has added Gertrude Yorkes, Chase Stein, Karolina Dean, Nico Minoru, Victor Mancha, and Alex Wilder to the group chat.]

[Molly Hayes has changed their name to princess powerful]

[princess powerful has changed Nico Minoru’s name to such edge]

[princess powerful has changed Karolina Dean’s name to white bread]

[princess powerful has changed Victor Mancha’s name to the best hair]

[princess powerful has changed Gertrude Yorkes’ name to gert]

[princess powerful has changed Alex Wilder’s name to wilding]

[princess powerful has changed Chase Stein’s name to group dad]

such edge: what is this 

princess powerful: i made a group chat!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

group dad: i’m not the group dad

princess powerful: you are literally my legal parent… u_u

group dad: still though,,

such edge: accept it chase

group dad: no

[group dad has changed their name to group idiot]

group idiot: there now it fits better

princess powerful: chase stop being self deprecating or i will rip out your spine (◕‿◕✿)

group idiot: what the fuck

princess powerful: i’m trying to channel my inner alex!! ✧･ﾟ: ＼(*^▽^*)/ *✧･

princess powerful: did it work?

wilding: a good first try, my young pupil

wilding: consider adding more smiley faces for extra threateningness

princess powerful: okay!!!! :)

wilding: no not like that

wilding: like :) this :) 

wilding: don’t worry about it it’s a fine art

group idiot: uhm why is he here

the best hair: yea im feeling a little unsafe,,,

the best hair: also is my hair the only thing you care about? im hurt

gert: on the subject of molly-assigned names, why don’t i have one?

princess powerful: i figured you would hate whatever i gave you

gert: that’s fair

[such edge changed gert’s name to gogurt]

gogurt: fuck you

white bread: so is this a runaways-only group chat or can we add like. gib

white bread: or my roommate

wilding: we are NOT inviting gib

such edge: cranky cause you’re an attempted murderer huh?

group idiot: does gib even have a phone

group idiot: and more importantly,,, would he know how to use one???

the best hair: probably not

the best hair: i do have doombot’s number tho uwu

group idiot: you have- nevermind of course you do

the best hair: he says hes busy doing ‘nefarious actions’ rn but i can add him tomorrow

white bread: nefarious actions?

the best hair: i think he’s making brownies????

group idiot: owo

such edge: not that kind, chase

princess powerful: what kind? (。O ω O。)

gogurt: no one tell her

the best hair: im gonna change my name

[the best hair changed their name to bi and beautiful]

bi and beautiful: much better

such edge: oh gay rights

white bread: gay rights!!

princess powerful: i’m a lesbian

wilding: we know molls

group idiot: i’m straight

white bread: chase is like the one straight guy that we tolerate

such edge: speak for yourself i don’t tolerate him

group idiot:  _ please i’m sorry- _

such edge: *cocks gun*  **_some crimes can never be forgiven_ **

wilding: so why’d you make this chat anyway? 

princess powerful: idk i just wanted to cause chaos *:･ﾟ✧¯\\_(・ω・)_/¯*:･ﾟ✧

bi and beautiful: god that’s so valid,,

gogurt: *molly voice* i think i will cause problems on purpose

bi and beautiful: sdfdsafsafsafsdaljads;lfkas;f

bi and beautiful: wow i missed being able to keysmash

bi and beautiful: couldn’t exactly do it for a while

such edge: what if you just like

such edge: slammed your entire head into the keyboard

bi and beautiful: oh my god

bi and beautiful: remember when molly strapped me to a roomba

bi and beautiful: Good Times™️

group idiot: yeah good times that could have been totally avoided if you’d told me you could just get your body back

bi and beautiful: … 

bi and beautiful: i dont really want to talk about this rn

gogurt: do you want me to come over?

bi and beautiful: nah im good

gogurt: okay so different topic

gogurt: how the fuck do i change my name on here i think i was dead when this app became a thing

group idiot: okay so

such edge: don’t you dare tell her chase

gogurt: i can just google it

such edge: fuck

[gogurt changed their name to gert]

[such edge changed gert’s name to gogurt]

[gogurt changed their name to gert]

[such edge changed gert’s name to gogurt]

gogurt: fuck this

[gogurt changed such edge’s name to bitch]

bi and beautiful: oof

princess powerful: oof 

white bread: so uh 

white bread: trying to keep this chat going

white bread: what’re yall favorite music tastes

group idiot: nico listens only to mcr and fall out boy

bitch: false i’ve branched out

bitch: now i listen to hayley kiyoko, carly rae jepsen, and hozier 

gogurt: so you’re saying your music taste used to be emo and now it’s gay

bitch: pretty much

white bread: an upgrade

white bread: i approve

bitch: of course you would ;)

white bread: sksksksksk

gogurt: oh my god karolina’s a vsco girl

white bread: i am not!

gogurt: we should have seen this coming….

bitch: she has a hydroflask i’ve seen it

gogurt: oh my  _ god  _

gogurt: show us

white bread: it’s not even anything special?? it’s just rainbow

gogurt: you admit it!!!

bi and beautiful: gay rights


	2. what's your opinion on rubber ducks? the world wants to know

wilding: i hate rubber ducks

group idiot: alex what the fuck it’s 4 am why are you awake

wilding: time is a social construct

gogurt: technically, everything is a social construct

group idiot: that doesn’t even make sense

gogurt: one it totally does and two it’s 4 am stop expecting me to be coherent

bitch: go to sleep!!

gogurt: why are _you_ awake nico

bi and beautiful: i think we all are except molly

bitch: karolina’s awake but she doesn’t want to go get her phone and talk on here

group idiot: what does it say about us that the only member of our group with a good sleep schedule is 13

bi and beautiful: probably that we all get nightmares

bitch: …

group idiot: … 

bi and beautiful: shoot

gogurt: i’ll have you know that i’m actually awake bc i was reading homestuck 

bitch: at 4 am?

bitch: victor you can say ‘shit’ it’s okay

group idiot: victor’s such a dork

group idiot: he cried when the guy in blue’s clues went off to college

bi and beautiful: I TOLD YOU THAT IN CONFIDENCE CHASE

wilding: am i even able to sleep…… 

wilding: i said ‘i’ll sleep when i’m dead’ once 

wilding: guess that was a fucking lie

gogurt: press f to pay respects

bitch: alex doesn’t deserve my respect

group idiot: ^^^

gogurt: oh my god 

wilding: i’m hurt

bi and beautiful: yea so was i when you tried to murder me

bitch: it’s just hating on alex hours here huh

bitch: i approve

wilding: you all are mean i’m going to talk to my internet friends instead

group idiot: wait the ones who resurrected your dad by accident?

wilding: what the fuck

wilding: i don’t think so??? they did _what_

group idiot: oh yeah you were dead for that

wilding: i’m still dead chase

group idiot: semantics

bitch: i vote that we all go to sleep

wilding: again i don’t think i can??

bitch: you think i give a fuck wilder

group idiot: just lay down and think calm thoughts

wilding: wow thanks so much for the advice

wilding: i’m remembering why i was the brains of our group

group idiot: false we’re _all_ dumbasses

wilding: i am not

bitch: alex you texted the group chat about your vendetta for rubber ducks

bi and beautiful: yea what’s your deal? rubber ducks are cute

wilding: they’re so pointless

wilding: and weird

wilding: and there’s like a million versions with like pirate hats and shit?? why

gogurt: capitalism blocks innovation

gogurt: people will keep on just adding to the same model to make money

group idiot: i understood like half of what you just said i thought we were talking about ducks

gogurt: we are

bi and beautiful: the pirate ones are cute too!!! dont be mean

bitch: 3 types of people

group idiot: which one are you

bitch: the type that wants you all to go the fuck to sleep

wilding: why aren’t you asleep huh

wilding: checkmate 

bitch: i’m too emo to sleep

wilding: we’re all emo you’re just the only one committed to the aesthetic

bi and beautiful: false karolina is a vsco girl remember

wilding: oh yeah

bitch: she says she’s pondering the meaning of life

wilding: valid

gogurt: the meaning of life is death

bi and beautiful: that’s kinda dark…

gogurt: you’re kinda dark

bi and beautiful: no im not im an amazing rainbow

[bi and beautiful changed their name to amazing rainbow]

bitch: why don’t i get to be the amazing rainbow?

gogurt: nico all you wear is black

bitch: yeah but i’m gay

gogurt: oh true

[bitch changed their name to amazing rainbow… 2]

amazing rainbow: no stop that’s copyright infringement :(

[amazing rainbow… 2 changed their name to gay]

gay: is this better

amazing rainbow: yes thank you

gogurt: well i’m gonna continue reading homestuck

gogurt: see you all tomorrow

gogurt: except for you alex you can die

wilding: been there saw the sights got the tshirt 

gogurt: GOOD NIGHT.

amazing rainbow: why didn’t i get a tshirt when i died i want one

gay: it was a joke vic

amazing rainbow: yeah but still

gogurt: you didn’t even really die, where is my tshirt

gay: i died in murderworld does that count

group idiot: no it doesn’t and thank fuck for that

amazing rainbow: thank fuck?

group idiot: i’m agnostic now

group idiot: my only god is curse words

gogurt: good for you god is dead

gay: i'm going to sleep catch yall tomorrow

gogurt: yeah i'm actually gonna leave now

amazing rainbow: night

group idiot: night

\---  
princess powerful: what did i miss while i was asleep? 'w'

group idiot: i don't like that face

group idiot: i feel like it's staring into my soul

princess powerful: i'm on my phone so i can't use the website i got the kaemojis from ;w;

gay: i did wonder where you were getting those from...

princess powerful: wait who are you? i wasn't on when you changed your name

gay: i'm nico and amazing rainbow's victor

amazing rainbow: i AM an amazing rainbow thank you

white bread: yall me and molly are trying to teach gib how to use a phone and he's so bad at it sksksksk

white bread: he's holding it upside down, i think he tried to eat it

gogurt: oh my god

group idiot: can't believe gib is a boomer...

princess powerful: on the plus side he got my name right!

gay: ..did you wear a nametag

princess powerful: ...yes?

amazing rainbow: akdjaksjnaksjanjsh

princess powerful: i drew little cats on it!!! because we both like cats!!!

wilding: he's an evil god, molly

group idiot: shut the fuck up, wilder

gay: remember last night when we were all mean to alex? i liked that let's continue doing that

wilding: i hate you all

group idiot: the feeling is mutual

[gay changed wilding's name to loser bitch murderer]

loser bitch murderer: this is bullying

princess powerful: can you all please get along??

gay: no

group idiot: sorry molly

group idiot: but why'd you invite him anyway?

princess powerful: i'll talk to you and alex about it later ok i'm tired

gogurt: why are you tired you're the only one who actually slept

princess powerful: hey i got my kaomojis back!!!! *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

gogurt: good for you but did you sleep

princess powerful: at least i wasn't up at 4 am (*｀へ´*)

gogurt: fair

**Author's Note:**

> where would yall like me to go with this? do you want plot? written segments? or just more pointless fluffy rambling bc if you want that i can 100% do it
> 
> comment!!!!


End file.
